The Valar's Blessing
by marilla-eruwaedhiel
Summary: Bellethiel has spent the last several thousand years peacefully within Rivendell. But when Frodo brings the One Ring, she must face the impending darkness. Guided by fate, she may even find love along the way. LegolasxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I do not own any of the characters from The Lord of the Rings. Elvish translations can be found in brackets.**

October 20, 3018

_She could hear a voice beckoning her, telling her that she must come quickly. Looking up, she saw a bright light at the end of the long, narrow hall. Upon hearing the voice call to her once more she began to sprint down the hall. _

_Normally she would be wary of following the direction of a strange voice while wandering around a strange place. After all, had her father not warned her to be wary in these times? But there was something about this stranger's voice that she knew she could trust. As she got closer to the light she could see the outline of a figure. When she finally reached the end of the hall she noticed that while she was standing mere feet from this stranger she could still not see them clearly._

"_Who are you?" she asked with trepidation._

"_There is a great darkness coming. You must prepare yourself to face it," the stranger replied. _

_Listening carefully to the stranger's voice she was able to discern that she was speaking to a man. _

"_You have yet to answer my question."_

"_That will be revealed in due time. For many years you have resided in the peace of Imaldris. But this peace shall not last. Soon you shall discover the power that lies within you."_

_The light around her quickly began to fade. She tried to take a step closer to the figure, but found that he was quickly disappearing."_

"_Wait! What does all this mean?"_

_Despite her pleas she received no response. With the man's disappearance she was left to stand alone in the darkness of this foreign place. She again wondered out loud as to the meaning of all this._

_As she took a step forwards, she discovered that she was standing upon a precipice. In her shock she lost her balance and fell over the edge. It seemed as though she fell for ages until she neared the fiery depths. _

"_So much for facing the great darkness he spoke of," she thought to herself._

_Closing her eyes, she prepared to meet her impending doom._

With a heaving gasp, Bellethiel bolted forward in her bed. She looked around only to see that sun was beginning to rise over Rivendell. After recovering her breath she quickly leapt from her bed to wash herself of the sweat that glistened down her neck and back.

As she bathed she attempted to recollect the content of her dream. However, all that she could remember were the bright light and the mysterious man that had spoken to her. His words were all lost to her except for his initial warning.

"There is a great darkness coming. You must prepare yourself to face it," she repeated aloud to herself.

Perplexed, she set herself to getting ready. So deeply immersed was she in her thoughts that she almost did not hear the hurried knock on her door as she pulled on a simple green dress.

She barely had time to open the door before a young elleth came barreling in.

"That is hardly an excellent display of manners for someone who is training to be a lady of the court," she reprimanded the girl before her.

While the panting girl caught her breath Bellethiel put the dream aside and took a moment to observe her.

"Seler," she prompted. [Sister]

It was alarming to see her sister so somber. Nithpantiel was known for being jovial and carefree, more so than most elves.

"Pan! What has happened? What is wrong?"

After quickly recovering herself, her younger sister looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Your presence is requested immediately at the healing house to aid Lord Elrond with a patient."

Bellethiel was confused. It was not uncommon for Lord Elrond to ask for her assistance in caring for patients. She had been his apprentice in the healing houses for near two thousand years now. So what was so urgent about this case and why would it upset her sister so?

Noticing this confusion, her sister offered to walk with her and explain on their way to the healing houses.

"A young hobbit has just been brought here," began her sister as they made their way out the door. "He was stabbed on his way here."

"What was a hobbit doing making his way here on his own?"

"I can only assume that he was meaning to visit our dear friend Bilbo. He is Bilbo's nephew. As for traveling alone, nay, he was not. There was a party of three other hobbits that accompanied him."

"Have they made it here safely, then?"

"They have yet to cross the river. But they shall be safe, for they have Aragorn as their guide."

"Then they are fortunate indeed."

"His quick thinking surely helped to save the hobbit's life until he could be brought here. It was wise of him to use athelas to treat the wound. It gave the poor hobbit time before Glorfindel was able to find them. If he had not he surely would have crossed into shadow."

At this Bellethiel stopped suddenly and stared at her sister in shock.

"He was stabbed by a Morgul blade?" she queried.

"Aye," Pan responded solemnly. "Asfoleth's speed barely allowed them to make passage into our realm without the Nine taking them."

Bellethiel proceeded onward once more, with great urgency now that she knew the severity of the poor hobbit's injuries.

As they neared the doors of the healing houses, Pan turned to her sister.

"Arwen has asked to speak to you when you have finished your duties with her father."

"Le hannon," she replied before entering the room in which the hobbit was being cared for. [Thank you]


	2. Chapter 2

October 20, 3018

After her sister had left her at the healing houses, Bellethiel spent all day tending to the festering wound that the poor hobbit had sustained.

In all her years training under Lord Elrond, she had never been more taxed by her work. The second she had entered the room Bellethiel felt a wave of exhaustion wash over her. She thought to herself that it must be an after affect of her dream.

As she set about preparing salves and bandages Lord Elrond summoned her to the patient's bed. It was then that she got her first glance at the wound, which despite Lord Elrond's efforts still looked ghastly.

"Why does the wound not show any signs of healing?" she asked her mentor.

Lord Elrond took an examining look at the wound once more.

"I believe there is a piece of the blade that remains embedded in his shoulder," he told her. "He will be in great peril until it is removed for good."

He turned in Bellethiel's direction and gave her a nod. Immediately she began to ready his supplies to perform surgery on the hobbits shoulder.

She looked on as he removed the small sliver of the Morgal blade with much toil. For any other, it would have been too gruesome a sight to watch. But after many centuries Bellethiel had become accustomed to this type of work.

Once the piece had been removed, Elrond moved aside to allow Bellethiel to do her work. She first stitched up the wound, which proved to be more difficult than expected. Finally she was able to apply healing salves and a bandage.

Lord Elrond approached her and studied her work.

"You have done a fine job," he commended. "Your skills with healing are quite good. I feel that your time under my tutelage will soon be over."

"Le hannon, heruamin."

Seeing that their patient was finally able to rest comfortably, Bellethiel ventured to ask the question that had been on her mind since Pan had told her the manner of the attack.

"What was it about this hobbit that merited the attention of the Black Riders?"

"Ah, my child. I feel the heavy weight that has been upon you. I feel it too. But you seem to be affected by it far more."

He paused for a second and looked at the hobbit that was sleeping fitfully before addressing her again.

"The evil which our people faced three thousand years ago is once more gaining in strength. There are many who naively believe that Sauron was destroyed when Isildur cut the ring from his hand. But it is not so, for Isildur did not destroy the ring as he should have. As a result, Sauron's spirit was allowed to linger here. For many years he resided in Dol Goldur on the edges of Mirkwood. He was driven out though, and his true form was revealed. Now he presides over Mordor from the tower of Barad-Dur in the form of a great, lidless eye, clothed in flame."

"But what does this have to do with the hobbit?"

"It has everything to do with Frodo, here. He carries that which Isildur did not have the strength to destroy all those years ago. With the passing of Isildur, the ring was lost to all knowledge for many years. What none knew, until now, was that the One Ring was found near a thousand years ago by the creature Gollum. He coveted and obsessed over it, and fled to the dark of the Misty Mountains. You have heard Bilbo's tale have you not?"

"Many a time has Bilbo sat and told me of his journey to the Lonely Mountain. He found it while he was lost in the Misty Mountains, did he not?"

"Indeed, he did. And in the years after he returned to the Shire he held on to the ring. While it was in his keeping the ring was still a secret. When he left the Shire 17 years ago he willed it down to Frodo. Though Frodo has not been so lucky. Somehow news has been passed along to the Nine that the ring has been found. Now they will search for it relentlessly, for their master will not rest until it is found."

At that moment a knock was heard at door. Elrond gestured for Bellethiel to open the door and that she had fulfilled her duties.

Bellethiel was greeted at the door by a familiar face.

"Quel re, Gandalf."

"Hello Bellethiel," said the elderly wizard. "How is Frodo doing?"

Elrond turned to the door to answer his old friend.

"He is finally beginning to recover. We had to remove a portion of the blade that embedded itself into his shoulder. I fear that though his wound may heal, it will affect him for the rest of his life."

"It is certainly a misfortune. But from what I hear he is very lucky to be alive at all," supplied Bellethiel.

Gandalf gave a grunt of acknowledgement as he sat down in a chair opposite of Elrond. It was clear that the two men had much to discuss, and so Bellethiel took her leave.

Upon hearing her stomach rumble noisily, she realized how long she had spent tending to Frodo. She made her way down to the kitchens, where she dined in solitude. This gave her some time to think about all that her teacher had told her. Much of the War of the Ring was well known to her. She, like the other ladies of the court, was well versed in the history of Middle Earth. However, when it came to the One Ring, there were few that really knew the truth. While Elrond had revealed many things, she still felt that there was something else that she was not being told.

"Perhaps that is what Arwen wished to speak to me about," she thought to herself. With that, she resolved to go freshen up and rest. She would speak to her good friend later.


	3. Chapter 3

October 21, 3018

Bellethiel was on her way to Arwen's chambers to speak with her when she saw three hobbits crowded outside Frodo's room with their ears pressed to the door.

"When do you think they will let us see him?" she overheard one whisper.

"I don't know Pippin," replied a slightly more rotund hobbit. "Gandalf said that he was recovering when he came out. I would think that we should be able to go in now."

"It's been almost a day! I say we just go in!" she heard the first hobbit, which she now knew to be named Pippin, say excitedly.

Walking up to the group, Bellethiel decided to make her presence know.

"Your concern for your friend warms my heart," she said with a smile.

At the sudden interruption to their debate the hobbits all turned about startled. The larger hobbit looked up at her sheepishly.

"I'm sorry milady. We only meant to see if he was alright."

"There is nothing to apologize for my friend. I do not doubt your intentions in the slightest. If it is of any assurance, I can go and check on him for you."

They all seemed to perk up at this suggestion. The two that she had already spoken to nodded their heads eagerly.

"Thank you my lady," supplied the third hobbit.

With that, she silently made her way past them and into Frodo's room. As she approached the bed she could see that he sleeping much more peacefully than he had been earlier. That was a good sign. It meant that the poison's effect was diminishing. She changed his bandages quickly before returning to the group of hobbits.

"It seems that your friend has finally been able to sleep peacefully," she told them. "His shoulder is healing rather well for now. Sadly, it will most likely never heal completely. I would advise that you let him rest for a while longer before you visit him."

"We are very grateful, milady," replied the hobbit that first spoke to her.

"It was my pleasure. Besides, it is only natural that I would check up on my patient."

"So you healed Mr. Frodo?" he asked with amazement.

"Aye, I aided Lord Elrond in his work."

The third hobbit then addressed his friend and told him to stop pestering the lady with questions, to which he received a reply of embarrassed spluttering.

"Thank you my lady for checking on Frodo," he turned and said to her. "We greatly appreciate it. These are Pippin and Sam, and my name is Merry."

"Well it is very nice to meet you all. Have you been given a tour of Rivendell yet?"

Sam, having recovered himself, informed her that they had indeed been shown around.

"Although," started Pippin with a mischievous look on his face, " we have yet to see the kitchens…"

Bellethiel laughed at this, for she knew the hobbits' love for food.

"Let me show you to the kitchens, then. I have spent enough time around Bilbo to know how your stomachs work."

The group of hobbits all broke out into grins and followed her to the kitchens, where she bid them farewell.

"Thank you again milady," Sam said as she began to turn towards the door. "I will forever remember your kindness."

She smiled at Sam and nodded before exiting the room. Now that she had been distracted for near an hour, she made haste to reach Arwen's quarters. However, when she reached her destination her friend was nowhere to be found. So she decided to wander through the gardens, where Arwen often sat in her free time.

She had just made her way to a spot that she and Arwen would frequent when she was met by a surprise. Arwen could be seen sitting on their favorite bench, but she was not alone. With her was none other than Aragorn. It seemed that they were discussing something of great importance, so Bellethiel silently retreated in the direction she had come from.

Apparently, her talk with Arwen would have to wait. Now that the remainder of her day was free she chose to go down to the stables to tend to her steed, Ancali.


	4. Chapter 4

October 21, 3018

Legolas breathed out a sigh of relief as the Rivendell finally came into his view. It had been a long week's ride from Mirkwood and he was glad to have a good night's rest at last. Although, he had long yearned to visit the Last Homely House, he wished it were under different circumstances. Gandalf would surely be displeased when he heard the news that his father had sent him to relay.

He could bare the sight no longer and urged Vintar to proceed onward with speed. Within the half hour he found himself passing through the gates and turned his horse towards the stables. Once there, he removed his pack and saddle so that he could take Vintar to the paddock.

When he emerged from the stables he was greeted by a young elleth.

"Greetings my lord," she said with a curtsey. "My name is Nithpantiel and I will be guiding you to your chambers."

"Le hannon," he replied as he followed her up a set of stairs. [Thank you]

Nithpantiel showed him to his door and curtseyed once more in signal of her departure. He bowed his head to her and thanked her before entering his room. After setting his pack down he made his way to the washroom, where he bathed and redressed.

Feeling refreshed, he ventured out onto the grounds of Rivendell to explore until he was summoned to speak to Lord Elrond. During his stroll he came across a small garden, which he quickly realized to be occupied. Luckily, he was not spotted and was allowed himself to observe the couple seated on a bench.

It did not take him long to recognize that he looked upon none other than his good friend, Aragorn, and Lord Elrond's daughter, Arwen. He had known for some time that his friend was in love with a woman. But until now, he had no way to know who she may be. With this revelation, he now understood why his friend kept so quiet about the situation. Though it was not scandalous for elves to marry humans, it was still not a common practice.

He prepared to continue his exploration elsewhere throughout the gardens when something else caught his eye. Apparently he had not been the only one to stumble upon the scene. The most gorgeous elleth he had ever laid eyes on stood some ways behind the royal couple. She, unlike him, seemed unsurprised at the scene before her and even smiled. After a few moments she began to make a hasty retreat, but not before he had the chance to fully observer her.

The sun shone high in the sky and caused her luminous blonde hair to shine like pure gold. Like all elves, she was blessed with pure, pale skin. Her full lips were still upturned in smile at the sight she had just seen. He was surprised to find that she did not have the waif-like build that was common for elleths. No, she had just the right amount of supple curves. But what stood out to him most were her enchanting eyes, which looked to be cut from the purest emeralds.

He thought to himself that not even the dwarves could find such a beautiful jewel.

His thoughts were cut short when he noticed that she had turned and headed off in a different direction. Like her, he made a silent retreat from the couple before trying to find a path through the gardens that might take him to this enchanting maiden. In a short time he had forgotten all reason for his trip to Rivendell. There was something other than her beauty that pulled him to her. It was stronger than anything he had ever felt.

Soon he realized that his path would not lead him to the one he longed to find and settled for returning to the city. He had a greater hope of finding her or of learning her name if he were to speak to Elrond. With a start he remembered that the sole purpose for this trip was to Gandalf of the creature Gollum's escape.

On his way to his chambers he ran into the elleth that had shown him to his room earlier.

"Excuse me Lady Nithpantiel, would you be so kind as to direct me to Lord Elrond?"

"Ai, my lord. It would be my pleasure."

As they walked through the halls of the city she pointed out where the dining hall and healing houses were. He made a note to himself to remember that. Finally they reached their destination.

"This is Lord Elrond's study. I believe he has finished speaking with Gandalf for the time being."

With that she curtseyed and left once more.

Legolas knocked on the door and was promptly beckoned to enter.

"Ah, Legolas Greenleaf. I see that you have finally arrived. Le suilon." [I greet thee]

"Mára aurë, Lord Elrond. I arrived naught an hour ago." [Hello]

"I take it that your travels were free of any hindrances."

"Nay, I encountered no troubles on the road here."

"Something I am afraid will become less common in the coming days."

Legolas observed the solemn expression on the Lord's face. He was preparing to enquire about the elleth he had seen in the garden when Elrond addressed him once more.

"There is a great change coming Legolas. We may see the destruction of the world as we know it, or we may see our salvation. Much is yet to be determined. I hope for both of your sakes that it is the latter."

Quickly changing his demeanor, Elrond smiled at Legolas.

"Come. You must be hungry after your long journey. Let us make our way to the dining hall, for the evening meal is about to be served."

Legolas nodded and followed Elrond who began to ask him about Mirkwood and his father's health. Once they reached the dining hall Elrond directed him to sit at his table as a guest of honor. He was seated next to Aragorn, who stood up and embraced him in a brotherly hug. Gandalf sat two seats down, with Elrond and Arwen seated on his other side.

Aragorn had been recounting his journeys since his last visit to Mirkwood when he saw her. She had entered the room with Nithpantiel and an older elleth. Her companions went to sit at a table not far from where he sat. But he saw that she began to approach his very table. His heart began to beat faster with ever step she took towards them. He took in the sight of her, dressed in a pale blue gown that clung to her curves. When she reached their table she curtseyed to Lord Elrond and then took the other seat beside Arwen.

He was broken from his thoughts when Aragorn looked at him rather smugly and stated, "So I see that Lady Bellethiel has caught your eye."

"So that is her name," he said aloud, tearing his gaze away from her to look at his friend.

"Indeed. She is Arwen's closest companion and serves under Lord Elrond in the houses of healing. Her mother and sister are ladies of the court, as is she. However, neither she nor Nithpantiel take such duties as seriously as their mother. From what I hear, Vanessë has been trying to get her to marry for several centuries. And she has certainly had her fair share of suitors waiting at her door, but she has turned them all down."

Legolas breathed an audible sigh of relief, which was not missed by Aragorn. He dared to take a look at her once more and admire her beauty. At that moment she looked up and met his eye. He was overcome by some emotion, but he did his best to suppress it for the moment. Smiling at her he nodded his head in acknowledgement, which she returned with a blush before turning away.

He finally forced his attention back to the man who sat beside him and continued their earlier conversation. It was difficult, but he refrained from staring at Bellethiel for the remainder of their meal. Though, his thoughts were centered on her the entire time.

When the meal was finished he made to introduce himself to her, but found that she had already left. As he passed by Gandalf and Elrond he overheard the elven king mention that Bellethiel had gone to check on Frodo. With that knowledge, Legolas quickly made his way in the direction of the healing houses, hoping to see her.


	5. Chapter 5

October 21, 3018

In the paddock next to the stable she noticed a beautiful white horse that moved with grace and fluidity. She had never seen this particular horse, which meant that there was a new visitor to Rivendell. That thought was driven from her mind when she approached the stall where Ancali was kept.

"Im gelir ceni ad lín, mellon nȊn." [I am happy to see you again, my friend]

Ancali nudged her outstretched hand and replied with a whinny.

Though Ancali had been her friend for many years, she still found herself in wonder of this horse. He was unlike any other horse she had ever seen, with his jet-black coat. Unlike the other horses, the house of Elrond had not bred him. Bellethiel had found him when he was just a colt, wandering in the wilderness surrounding Rivendell.

Snorting, Ancali alerted her to the presence of another in the stables.

"At last I get to speak to you, my good friend."

She turned around to see Arwen stroking her own horse.

"I went searching for you earlier, but I found you to already be preoccupied," she said with a smirk.

"Aragorn was telling me of his journey from Bree with the hobbits," Arwen replied blushingly.

"From what I know I am sure that it was an exciting tale. But you have no need to be embarrassed my friend. It is clear that you two love each other. There is nothing shameful about that. You are very fortunate to have found some one that loves you as much as Aragorn does."

"Thank you. It means much to hear you say that. I fear that my father is not as approving as you are, though."

"Why not? He knows that you love each other, and he knows of Aragorn's heritage. I can see no reason for his objection."

"He fears that I will suffer. For though Aragorn is blessed with extended years, he will eventually pass away," Arwen said with tears in her eyes.

"This is true. I cannot refute that fact. But what does your heart tell you?"

"While I cannot bare the idea of losing him, I would much rather spend what years he has left with him than to be parted. I know not what I shall do. What would you do?"

"I do not know. I fear that I may not even find a man to love as you do, Arwen. I have turned down every suitor that has come to my door. They have all been wonderful men, but I have yet to feel in my heart that any of them are right for me."

Arwen took her hand at hearing this.

"You fear in vain my dearest friend. It seems that I must now reveal my true reason for speaking to you."

Bellethiel gave her friend a questioning look, begging for her to explain.

"As you know, my father has the gift of foresight. Knowing of my heart's allegiance to Aragorn he has looked into my future. He says that he has foreseen the suffering that I will endure after Aragorn's passing. But there is much else that he has seen that deals with the coming days. The coming of the hobbits and the events of their journey here are proof of that. Soon Aragorn will face that evil. My father and I have both long known this. But he received an unexpected surprise when he looked into my future. One that involved you."

Not knowing what to say, Bellethiel sat in silence pondering what that could mean. Before long, Arwen continued on with her explanation.

"Your fate will reveal itself very soon. And when it does, it looks as though you and I will bare a similar burden."

Despite what she had heard, Bellethiel was still vastly confused. Sensing her confusion Arwen told her that it would all make sense in due time.

With that Bellethiel patted Ancali, promising to take him for a ride in the morning. She left the stables with Arwen, talking of court proceedings. It proved to be a decent distraction from the heavy subject matter they had just discussed.

When they reached the city, Bellethiel bid Arwen farewell until the evening meal. In the mean time she went to the wing she shared with her family.

Opening the doors, she was greeted with the unwelcome sight of Melcindómien seated beside her mother in their waiting room.

Vanessë had been trying to get her to marry for over 200 years now and she was growing tired of it. She knew deep within her soul that she would not be able to spend an eternity with any of the suitors that had yet come to her door. While most suitors were able to discern her disinterest, it seemed that Melcindómien did not. This was the fourth time that he had come to call on her in the last year. She had tried telling him that she would not be able to marry him, but he refused to listen. Instead, he perceived her protests and rejections as her playing hard to get.

He was the last person that she wanted to talk to at the moment.

"Suilaid, my lady" [Greetings]

"Hello Melcindómien, mother," she said as she curtseyed to the guest.

"Vanessë, here, was just telling me that you were called to the healing houses yesterday to treat our new guest," Melcindómien commented.

"Indeed, I was," she replied with annoyance. "I hate to be rude, but have you seen Pan, mother? I must speak with her."

"Can it not wait?" her mother asked incredulously.

"I am afraid it cannot. It is a matter of great importance."

Her mother looked at her crossly and informed her that Nithpantiel was in her chambers.

With a second curtsey she bid farewell to Melcindómien and apologized for her abruptness. She then walked into her sister's chambers, where she leaned against the closed doors.

"I told her that you would be unhappy if she suggested that he came over, but it seems that she refuses to listen to me," came a voice from her left.

She looked over to see Pan doing her hair in an intricate braid, although she did not approach her. She remained at her post at the door until she had heard their guest's departure and finally made her way to the bench underneath the window.

"Well thank you for your efforts. It is fortunate that I was even able to escape. I cannot imagine having to endure the torture of listening to that arrogant fool for another evening."

At this her sister giggled.

"Oh Belle, you will not believe what happened today!"

"Should I even ask? Or is this another one of your silly tales?"

"It is not!" Pan said with a pout. "In fact, I had the distinct honor of greeting our newest guest!"

"Indeed?"

"Yes. He was the most handsome man I have ever seen sister! And he was very kind. I thought I would not see him again until the evening meals. But I ran into him again, and he asked me to show him to Lord Elrond's study. This must be fate telling me that he shall be the one that I bond with for eternity!"

Bellethiel gave an indignant snort at that idea. Her sister was prone to be overly romantic. There had been many times that she would claim that fate had brought her a life partner, only to declare the same about another a week later.

"Pan, when are you going to get your head out of the clouds? Why can you not seek out an ellon that is closer to you in age? Do not think that I have not seen the way that Sadron looks at you. He practically hangs off of your every word!"

"Now who is being silly? Sadron may be my best friend, but there is nothing more between us! Just because I have not reached the age to court does not mean that I am not old enough to recognize my soul mate."

"Ha, I wish that were true. But as your sister, I must disagree. Now let us stop our arguing. It is almost time for the evening meal and I must get ready," she said, planting a kiss on her sister's forehead before exiting.

She quickly changed into her favorite blue gown and braided her hair. When she was finished she waited for Pan to finish in the sitting room with her mother.

"You really must be more serious about courting, Belle," her mother reprimanded. "How are you to find a suitable husband if you do not take the time?"

"Mother, you know as well as I do that Melcindómien is certainly not the one I am meant to spend my life with. I will not waste my time trying to earn the affections of a man whom I do not want. If I am meant to find a husband, the Valar will guide me to him."

With a 'humph' from her mother, all went silent until Pan opened the door to her chambers.

"I am sorry that I took so long! I tried out a new style of braid. What do you think?" she asked her audience.

"It looks marvelous Pan. Now let us go before we miss the meal altogether."

Pan skipped out the door and proceeded to do so until they started to converge with the other people making their way to dining hall. They parted ways when they reached the table that the other ladies of the court sat at. Bellethiel instead walked up to the high table, where she was permitted to sit next to Arwen.

From the second that she walked in the door, she could feel a set of eyes upon her. Thinking that it was merely Melcindómien, she chose to ignore them.

As she sat down, she smiled at Arwen.

"He came to court me again," she said with distaste.

"Melcindómien?"

"Yes. It seems that he has yet to catch on to my general dislike of him."

At this Arwen laughed aloud and gave her friend a consoling look.

"We can only hope so. By the way, father told me that we have received yet another visitor to our halls."

"I have heard as much from my sister. She reckons that he is her soul mate."

"Well that would not be the first time we have heard such a claim from our beloved Pan, would it?"

Both laughed at this.

"Who is this new guest though?" Bellethiel asked Arwen.

"My father tells me that he is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. Apparently he has come bearing a message for Gandalf from his father. He is sitting next to Aragorn over there," she said as she cocked her head towards the prince.

Bellethiel took the opportunity to look in the direction that Arwen had indicated. At that moment he looked up at her, and met her eyes with his brilliant blue ones. He had long blond hair, braided so as to keep it out of his chiseled face. And on his head he wore a circlet of mithril, as was the custom of royalty. Feeling that she had stared for too long, she looked down with a deep blush.

For once she had to agree with her sister. Legolas was handsome, more so than any man she had ever met. She was undoubtedly very attracted to him, and to more than just his looks. She felt some inexplicable connection him and she had to force herself from staring at him.

So lost was she in her thoughts that she did not notice the knowing glance that Arwen gave her. These thoughts were interrupted, however, when Elrond leaned over and asked her to check on Frodo when she was finished dining.

Soon after she got up and made her way to the healing houses, thankful for the momentary distraction from her newly discovered infatuation.


	6. Chapter 6

October 21, 3018

Frodo already looked to be doing much better. Although, she had heard from the maid that had been ordered to keep watch that he had yet to awaken. She ground a handful of herbs that would help provide him with a peaceful rest and mixed them into a bowl of hot water. After setting the aromatic by Frodo's bedside she made to leave.

As she walked through the door she took a glance back Frodo. She was rather surprised when she ran into something solid. With a start she finally looked ahead of her to find that she had run into a person.

"Goheno nin," she said to the stranger. Venturing to look up she saw that it was none other than Prince Legolas. "I was not looking were I was going." [Gohenon nin]

"Uuma dela," he replied. [Do not worry]

She took this opportunity to truly appraise his appearance. When she had seen him earlier she only had the chance to observe his handsome face. Now she could make out the strong, athletic physique that lay beneath his green tunic and leggings. She also noticed that he was much taller than she would have imagined.

Her eyes suddenly snapped up to his as she remembered herself.

"Le hannon. Bellethiel eneth nin," she said with a curtsey. [Thank you. My name is Bellethiel.]

"Mae govannen Bellethiel. Im Legolas en Mirkwood." [Well met Bellethiel. I am Legolas of Mirkwood.]

"Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo," she told him with a smile. [A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting.]

That smile did things to his heart that he had not yet felt in his many years.

"Would you do me the honor, Lady Bellethiel, of joining me on a stroll through the gardens?"

"It would be my pleasure."

With that they made their way through the gardens in a comfortable silence, guided by the many torches lining the pathways. She decided to show him her favorite garden, the one in which she had come upon Arwen and Aragorn earlier that day.

As she sat down on the bench she motioned for him to join her.

"This is my favorite garden in all of Rivendell," she admitted to him. "It is so peaceful here. Not many people know of this place other than Arwen and I."

While she was preoccupied taking in the scenery that she so loved, Legolas looked at her in wonder. The look in her eyes was one of pure adoration. He thought to himself that he would like to be the one receiving such a look. At that moment he resolved to do whatever was in his power to win her love.

"It is beautiful," he almost whispered, not really looking at the garden, but at her.

Her attention returned once more to the man beside her. Though she knew his purpose in Imaldris, she asked him anyway. His reply was virtually identical to what Arwen had told her earlier, causing her to smile.

"And may I ask what you were doing at the healing houses, my lady?"

"I have worked there under Lord Elrond for the last two thousand years. A young hobbit was brought her very badly wounded yesterday and I helped tend to him."

That had certainly not been the answer he expected, but he was vastly impressed with her skill and knowledge. There was clearly more to this woman than her haunting beauty.

She asked him about his home and he told her tales of his youth in Mirkwood, back when the forest was free of the great darkness that now plagued it.

They spent the night much in this way, trading stories of their lives. Each was too enamored with the other that they had not noticed the passage of time and before they knew it, the moon was high in the sky.

"As reluctant as I am to say this, my lady, I believe it is time that we return to the city," Legolas said ending their conversation.

"Sadly, I must agree with you," Bellethiel responded.

With that he stood up and took her hand to help her up. A jolt of electricity shot up his arm. He had never felt so exhilarated by the presence of a woman in his life.

This sensation was not lost on Bellethiel, who was rather confused. Up to this point, she had yet to encounter a man that had sparked any interest within her. To be so interested in someone so fast was surprising, to say the least.

Legolas took her arm and guided them through the gardens once more in a comfortable silence. They stopped suddenly, and she realized that they were standing in front of the healing houses.

"Would you like me to escort you back to your chambers, my lady?" he asked.

Bellethiel gladly obliged and began to lead them in the direction of her family's wing. She knew that they must part for the evening. Though, she was not quite ready for her time with the prince to be over yet.

The doors to the wing came up all too soon for her liking, and she turned back to him at their arrival.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, my lord. I have enjoyed myself immensely."

"Not at all. It has been my greatest pleasure. But I pray that you would not call me my lord, for it is too formal. I would prefer that you call me by my given name."

"Well then, Legolas, I would have you call me Belle in return. For I do not care for titles as well, and all those that I consider friends call me so."

Legolas smiled at that.

"Quel esta, Belle," he said before laying a single kiss upon her hand. "Tenna' tul're." [Rest well; Until tomorrow]

He was gone before Belle could reply 'quel du.' [goodnight]


	7. Chapter 7

October 22, 3018

A bright beam of sunlight burst through the curtains encasing the windows of Bellethiel's chambers. Rather than turning over and falling back asleep, as she would have liked to, Bellethiel rose up from her luxurious, silk-covered bed with a groan.

She had gotten very little sleep the night before. After Legolas' farewell she had floated back into her chambers, where she found it very difficult to shut her eyes and rest. Eventually she was able to fall asleep, however her dreams were plagued by the words that had echoed through her head the last two days.

"What is the meaning of all this," she queried to herself once more.

As she bathed and dressed for the day she allowed herself to contemplate the events of the last few days. First there was her dream, which clearly told of something foreboding and large. Then, there was the arrival of poor Frodo. The reason for his journey to Imaldris foreshadowed the return of a darkness that Middle Earth had not seen for many, many years. And finally, there was the matter of Legolas. He was unlike any ellon she had met in her long life and she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. The longer she sat and considered these things, the more she could not help but to think that they were all somehow related. But she was unsure as to how they could possibly fit together.

Bellethiel made her way out of her chambers to the house of healing. As she careened down hallways that she had passed through countless times, she allowed her thoughts to wander to Legolas once more. They had spent hours recounting the stories of their lives in the garden. It was something that was very unusual, for Bellethiel was very guarded with her past. She had never been so open with any of the suitors that had come to her door. Yet she had spilled her whole life's story to a man she had just met. Unusual as they were, she could not bring herself to regret her actions. It had all felt so right, like it was meant to be.

"Great, now I'm beginning to sound like Pan," she muttered lowly.

She took a final turn and walked over to the door of the healing house. A quick glance inside revealed an empty room. Elrond must have checked on the hobbit early in the morning and ordered that he was ready to be moved to a private chamber in the guest wing.

Turning on her heel, she shut the door and headed towards the guest wing. She would go to check on Frodo, even though Elrond had deemed him fit to leave the healing houses. He was her patient, and she would see her work through to the very end. After suffering such a grievous wound Frodo deserved at least that much.

On her way to the guest wing she found Gandalf, who seemed to making his way to the same destination.

"Good morning Bellethiel," the wizard offered in greeting.

"Good morning Gandalf," she returned. "May I assume that you are on your way to see our hobbit friend?"

"Indeed. I was with Frodo when Elrond decided to move him to a more comfortable situation. After he was moved I sat with him for a while more before going down to have breakfast. I am only now returning."

"Then he is very fortunate to have a companion such as you," she said as he ushered her into Frodo's chambers.

Rather than respond, he looked upon Frodo's sleeping form with eyes that held concern and sadness. Bellethiel barely caught the brief expression before Gandalf's eyes flicked to the small figure sitting in a chair by the bedside.

"I see that you have not left his side yet," Gandalf queried of the hobbit.

"No sir," he received in reply.

"At least Merry and Pippin are still down at breakfast. The last thing we need is them to disturb Frodo's rest."

Bellethiel made her way to Frodo to check on his progress.

"Oh! Good morning Lady Bellethiel," Sam said quickly jumping up from his seat.

"Just Belle will do," she said with a laugh. "And good morning to you Sam. I hope that you slept well?"

"Oh yes. I slept better than I have in weeks! It is such a relief to sleep in a real bed. I was growing mighty tired of dirt and grass and rocks."

"I am glad. And it seems that your friend here is finally getting the rest that he needs. I hope that he will awaken soon, but with a wound such as his it may take a while longer than normal."

"Lord Elrond said something like that too," Sam said sitting down once more.

"Well it looks as though my work is done here for the time being," Bellehtiel said to Gandalf with a smile.

Looking to Sam once more, she told him that she would return to check on Frodo that evening.

She turned out of the room and towards the dining hall. Seconds later she heard Gandalf called out for her to wait. Stopping, she allowed the wizard to catch up with her.

"Much has happened in these months. Much more will come to pass in the coming days. There are matters that I would to discuss with you, but now is not the time. Await a summons from Elrond, for I feel that he may very well wish to do the same."

With that cryptic message he left Bellethiel. Again, she found herself puzzled by what it could possibly mean. These thoughts did not plague her for long though. The dining hall was still filled with many people as they enjoyed their meals.

She was pleased to notice that Legolas was among those present, seated once more beside Aragorn. He smiled at her as she proceeded towards her seat next to Arwen. With that one smile he knocked the breath from her lungs. It took what seemed too long before she was able to return his smile.

Once in her seat, Bellethiel happened to glance at her mother and sister, the latter of which was sending her a pointed glare. Sighing, she wondered what it was that she had done to anger Pan this time. Knowing her sister's temperamental behavior, it could be anything. However the dreamy expression that overtook Pan's face seconds later quickly revealed the reason behind her vexation with Bellethiel.

Laughing, Bellethiel turned to her friend seated to her right.

"It seems that I have managed to upset Pan once again."

"What is it that you have done this time?" Arwen said with feigned exasperation.

"Well, it looks as though my recent acquaintance with our visitor is not to her liking," she said as she spared a look at the prince.

"Ah. A grave offence indeed!"

The pair smiled at each other before breaking into quiet laughter. They returned to their meals before Bellethiel broke the amicable silence once more.

"I must admit though, I do not blame her for being infatuated with him," she whispered.

A raised eyebrow was her only response from Arwen.

Her gaze locked with that of Legolas for a brief moment before she turned to her friend once more.

"Shall we make our way to the stables?" Arwen suggested.

Bellethiel smiled and nodded, knowing this was her friend's way of saying that they needed to talk.

The second they had left the dining hall Arwen asked her the question that had been on Bellethiel's mind all morning.

"Tell me friend, what exactly is going on between you and Prince Legolas?"

"I truly do not know," she replied sighing once more.

The pair continued their walk to the stables in silence. Once there, they both began to groom their steeds. After a while, Bellethiel turned to her friend.

"Arwen, what was it like when you first met Aragorn?"

"Do you know why I love that secluded spot in the gardens so?" she said before pausing momentarily. "It is where I first met Aragorn. I had just returned from a lengthy stay with my grandmother. He was only 20 at the time. I was walking through the gardens when I happened upon him, sitting on the bench in a state of deep contemplation. All it took was one look into his eyes and I was completely lost. I knew deep in my heart that I had been waiting all of my life for this man, that I could never love another."

Bellethiel took a moment to contemplate this before she attempted to answer her friend's earlier question again.

"I know not what is happening between the Prince and I. But I do know that felt something that I have never felt before. I was instantly drawn to him the second I saw him; I could barely force myself to stop looking at him during our meal yesterday evening."

She went on to tell Arwen of her interactions with Legolas the night before.

"I cannot believe the things I told him Arwen. I told him things I have only ever told you! I may not have a dark and twisted past, but when have I ever told anyone the story of my life? Never! It is all so strange. But I could not help myself. I just knew somehow that I could trust him. And then when he bid me goodnight he kissed my hand. Never in my life has my heart fluttered so."

Arwen smiled at her confused friend. She knew how Bellethiel felt. She still felt that way every time she saw Aragorn.

"Do you love him?"

"Perhaps. But there is no way to know that he even feels the same," Bellethiel said, returning her attentions to brushing Ancali.

Arwen placed her hand on Bellethiel's shoulder.

"Do not give up so easily my friend. You must allow our dear Prince some time, for things shall work themselves out soon."

"You keep saying that," Bellethiel muttered to herself.

Their conversation was brought to a halt as they heard the approach of riders. Arwen's face broke out into a wide smile as she walked quickly to the doors of the stable. When Bellethiel joined her she saw Elladan and Elrohir trotting towards them.

"It seems we have a greeting party, by brother!" Elladan exclaimed jovially.

"It would appear so," Elrohir responded with a laugh.

They quickly dismounted from their steeds and lead them into the stables. A moment later they reemerged.

"Tain, nae saian luume'!" Arwen greeted them. [Brothers, it has been too long]

"Indeed it has," Elrohir said, placing a hand on Arwen's shoulder.

"Elrohir, Elladan," Bellethiel greeted with a curtsey to each.

"There is no need for such formalities, Belle," Elledan replied, taking her arm.

Bellethiel and Elledan walked behind Arwen and Elrohir as they made their way back to the city.

"How was your time with the Rangers?" Bellethiel questioned her friend.

"Eventful," he replied. "The darkness is spreading across the land. Orcs and other foul creatures are beginning to roam much more freely than they have for many years."

"I believe your father may be able to provide you more insight as to the reason for that."

"Yes, we have returned for just that. We also received news of the council that will be held here in two days time."

"A council?" Bellethiel said with surprise.

She looked to Elledan's face and noticed a hint of regret. Clearly she was not to be informed of this council. However, she had a rather good inclination as to the council's purpose. Surely it had something to do with the Ring. There was nothing else of importance that would warrant such a gathering.

"I assume that father wishes to keep it a rather private matter. However, you will probably learn more about it after tomorrow."

"Why would I only learn of this then? There is something you are not telling me."

"I have already said to much my lady. Now I must go clean up and speak with father. Tenna' telwan." [Until later]

Elledan bowed and joined Elrohir, who had left Arwen and was waiting for his brother.

Her conversation with Elledan proved to confuse her further, and Bellethiel decided that she needed some time to think to herself. She bid Arwen farewell and headed towards her family's wing.


	8. Chapter 8

October 22, 3018

Bellethiel had returned to her family's wing thinking that it would be a safe place to relax and unwind. This soon proved to be a mistake when she foolishly informed her mother of the twins' return.

"Elledan has returned!" Vanessë said excitedly. "It has been too long since our fair prince was here last. I do hope that he shall come to visit as he used to."

"Perhaps you did not hear me fully, but Elrohir has returned as well," Bellethiel chided.

"Well of course my daughter. But everyone at court knows that he has his sights set on Dessuithiel."

Bellethiel sighed. Her mother had been pushing her to bond with Elledan for several centuries now. Now, this did not mean that she discouraged the presence of other suitors. But whenever the prince returned from one of his lengthy trips with the Rangers her mother would renew her efforts.

"Mother, you know as well as I do that Belle is not interested in our prince in such a way," Pan defended before changing her demeanor to one of mild contempt. "Another prince however…"

This caused Bellethiel to cringe inwardly. Rather than helping her, Pan had just added fire to the flame. She supposed this was her punishment for having some form of a relationship with Legolas.

"Another prince?" her mother said with a raised eyebrow.

When Bellethiel refused to respond Pan stepped in for her.

"It seems that our visitor, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, has caught Belle's eye."

"Is this true Belle?"

"I saw them exchanging looks at breakfast this morning," Pan cut in, as more of an accusation than a statement of fact.

Deciding she had reached her limit for this kind of talk, Bellethiel retreated hastily to her room. Once there, she took a deep, calming breath. Usually she was very even tempered and did not to get upset so easily. But her mother's hysteria over suitors somehow always managed to get under her skin. She supposed it had something to do with the suffocating manner of it all. She felt like she had no say in the matter, which frightened her. Should her heart not be something that she chose to give away on her own?

After a brief moment she walked over to the tall bookcase that stood in the small sitting area to the left of her bed. Looking through the aged tomes, she picked up a particularly aged book. It was a history of Middle Earth, one that had been passed down to her from her father.

"It would be prudent," she thought, " to read up on the history of the Ring and the dealings of the dark lord Sauron. If there is a darkness coming, I want to be as prepared as possible to face it."

She had been reading for several minutes when she began to nod off. She was able to sleep peacefully for quite a while before she started to dream.

Unlike the last few nights, she did not dream of long halls and falling through fire. The mysterious man from her dreams was there, though, and he was not alone. A ring of tall evergreens surrounded her in a small clearing. Standing before her were the man, Frodo, and Legolas. They just stood there and stared at her. For how long this went on, she could not tell. But she could not break herself from their haunting stare.

Suddenly, there was a loud knocking sound and Bellethiel awoke slowly. She just barely made out Pan's muffled voice through the door telling her that it was time for the noon meal. Picking up the book that had fallen out of her lap and placing it on the shelf, she made her way to join her mother and sister.

It seemed that Pan and her mother had found something else to discuss beside her suitors, so she was allowed to walk in contemplative silence. This was the second strange dream that she had experienced in recent days. Perhaps it was time for her to speak to Elrond about them. But then she remembered Gandalf's words from earlier that morning. Apparently Elrond would have matters to discuss with her at some point tomorrow. If so, her queries could wait until then.

When they arrived in the dining hall they split up, as was their custom. As she approached the head table she noticed that Elledan seated between Elrond and Arwen, and Elrohir seated to Legolas' right.

Legolas again smiled at her as she moved to her seat. Oh how that smile set her ablaze. She was sure that she had been caught blushing more in the last two days than she had her entire life.

Having exhausted their capacity for serious talks earlier that morning, Arwen and Bellethiel discussed various light topics until the meal was finished.

Bellethiel had just risen from her seat when she noticed Legolas coming her way. Her heart began to beat at an alarming rate.

"'Quel re Belle," he said with a smile. [Good day]

Bellethiel smiled in return and greeted him with a simple hello.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany on a walk through the gardens once more?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Bellethiel could see Vanessë hastily get up from her seat and begin the walk towards her. Before her mother had the chance to pounce on them she nodded in agreement.

Taking the arm that Legolas offered, they made their way to the gardens.

"I hope that you slept well last night," Legolas inquired politely.

"I wish it were so," she responded. "Although my dreams have been plagued of late."

Legolas frowned at this.

"May I inquire as to the manner of these dreams?"

Bellethiel proceeded to tell him of her recurring dream.

"Coupled with the cryptic advice I have received from Arwen, Lord Elrond, and Gandalf I am left utterly confused as to what the meaning to all this could possibly be."

"Much of your dreams may be a mystery to you now, but I believe one thing remains clear. The darkness of which you speak is the evil of Sauron that is slowly reaching out across Middle Earth. It is why my father sent me here. Our people have bared witness to this growing evil. The woods of Mirkwood were once free of the darkness that plagues them. Now we must fight to keep our borders safe from the evil that lurks around us."

"So you are here for Lord Elrond's council?"

"Indeed. Although I can say little else on the matter, for I have been sworn to secrecy," he said with an apologetic look to Bellethiel.

"Yes, I have gathered as much from Elledan," she said with a smile to assure him that she was not insulted by his lack of a real response.

Legolas stopped and turned to her as they neared a small garden of roses.

"I must have you know, Belle, that I have immensely enjoyed what time I have spent with you," he said taking her hand.

Bellethiel forced herself to look into his sparkling eyes, though she wished nothing more than to hide the blush covering her cheeks.

"As I have enjoyed the time that I have spent with you, my Prince."

He smiled brightly at that. A light breeze blew threw the garden, pushing some of Bellethiel's hair into her face. Legolas tentatively reached a hand up and tucked the hairs behind her ear.

"Veluthe," she heard him whisper softly. [Beautiful]

They spent a moment silently taking in the other before they continued on their walk. Bellethiel, who did not want to part from him, kept close to his side.

"How long will you be staying here in Imaldris?"

"I suppose it depends on how the council fares. But I should like to spend a good deal of time here. While I miss my home, I find it refreshing to be removed from the darkness that plagues our land."

"Well then, I hope that the council's proceedings do not prohibit you from staying with us for a while."

Bellethiel could not help but to think that perhaps this was really what love felt like. From what Arwen had described of her feelings for Aragorn, it may very well be. And she was beginning to hold hope that Legolas felt the same. His comment earlier surely hinted at so.

The thought that he may have to return to Mirkwood soon disheartened her, and she prayed to the Valar above that it would not be so. She greatly wished to spend more time with this wonderful man.

She looked up to the sun's position in the sky, noting that it was now late in the afternoon. Though she did not want part with Legolas, she knew that she must go check on Frodo. Afterall, she had sworn to see his recovery through to the end, and she never took her duties lightly.

"As much as I would like to continue strolling through the gardens with you Legolas, I am afraid that I must tend to my patient."

"Of coarse. I shall walk you there, since the hobbits are stationed near my own quarters," Legolas replied. "How is Frodo faring?"

"His wound was ghastly, and it will take some time to recover from it. To my knowledge, he has not yet woken. It is unfortunate to see one so kind suffer."

"From what I have heard from Aragorn it was a Morgul blade that pierced him."

"It was. Sadly, he will never be able to fully heal the wound. I find it likely that it will bring him pain for the rest of his life."

"He is lucky enough to be under your care, and for that reason I believe he shall make the fullest recovery possible."

"Le hannon. I can only hope so." [Thank you]

At that moment they arrived in front of Frodo's door. The group of raucous hobbits could be heard outside.

Bellethiel turned towards Legolas, much as she had the previous night, to bid him farewell. Before she could get a word out, he took her hand.

"Thank you for accompanying me to the gardens once more, Lady Belle. I enjoyed your companionship so immensely, that I am loath to leave your side. If is to your liking, may I call upon you tomorrow afternoon?"

"I would love nothing more," Bellethiel replied with a blush quickly taking over her face.

Taking her agreement as his cue to leave, Legolas brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. He turned down the hall, but not before he gave her another one of his dazzling smiles in parting.

Bellethiel could not help herself; she stared at his form as he walked a short distance to his room and opened his door. When he turned towards her once more, she saw him smile once more and mutter something beneath his breath before entering his chambers.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself. She had been barely breathing since Legolas had kissed her hand again and her lungs felt like they were on fire. A moment or two later she felt that she had collected herself enough to go check on her patient.

She stepped into the room to find Sam, Merry and Pippen crowded around Frodo's bed, loudly exchanging stories of the Shire.

"With all the noise you are making, one would think that you are trying to wake the dead!" Bellethiel addressed them teasingly.

All three heads whipped around to see her standing by the door.

"I'm sorry miss!" Sam said in almost a whisper.

Bellethiel could not help but to laugh a little at the sight of the hobbit so flustered.

"There is no need to apologize Sam. It is fine that you all are here to keep Frodo company. However, I would ask that you lower voices so as not to startle him awake," she said with a pointed look towards Merry and Pippin. "He will awake soon enough on his own. But until then, he needs as much rest as he can get."

"We were just telling stories of the Shire, Lady Belle." Pippen said. "Have you ever been to the Shire?"

"I have not had the pleasure of doing so, Pippen. But I would one day like to do so."

"If you ever do come, I would be honored to show you around," Merry said, puffing out his chest. "We Brandybucks are very important folk in the Shire!"

At this the three began to argue amongst themselves, using many a exaggerative hand gesture. Bellethiel could not help but to laugh at the comedic performance.

"Gentlemen, I am sure that you are all of equally great importance in your homeland. Now I came here to check on my patient and I have not yet been able to do so. Would you mind if I were to examine him now?"

"Of course not miss!" Sam said, quickly moving his chair to the side so that she could make her way to Frodo.

She sent a small smile Sam's way and got to work checking over Frodo.

"Well, he may not awaken today, but it seems that he may very soon. You have nothing to fear young hobbits, your friend will be quite fine."

Though they had heard similar news from Elrond, it was somehow of more comfort coming from Bellethiel. A collective sigh of relief was heard from the three before they returned to their earlier story telling.

She chose to spend some time in their company, coming to learn some of the lore of the Shire. But not an hour later, Pippin could be heard grumbling about needing something to eat. Apparently his stomach was more cavernous than those of the others.

"I fear I have kept you three too long, for I am sure that you are hungry for another meal. Let us leave Frodo for now and you can make your way down to the kitchens."

All three hobbits nodded their heads eagerly in agreement and quickly made their way towards the door. Bellethiel followed them out and bid them farewell. Knowing that there was still a fair bit of time before the evening meal, she decided to see if her help was needed at the healing houses.

After a few hours tending to the minor wounds of several patients, she joined the procession of people on their way to the evening meal. She and Arwen resumed their usual chitchat, interrupted only by the small moments she shared with Legolas. At the conclusion of their meal, she was pulled aside by Lord Elrond.

"I would like to speak to you in my study after tomorrow's morning meal."

"Ae anírach," Bellethiel responded, too tired to ask any questions about the cause for such a meeting. [If you wish]

With a nod, Elrond moved to speak with Aragorn about something.

Feeling rather tired, Bellethiel decided to retire to her chambers for the night. She found her mother and sister and followed them back to their wing. Vanessë attempted to ask her about Legolas as she had earlier that morning, but Bellethiel declined and walked to her room. Quickly shedding her clothes and pulling on her sleep attire, she crawled into her bed. Before she knew it, Bellethiel was thrust into the world of dreams, unaware of what lie ahead of her that night.


	9. Chapter 9

October 22, 3018

Bellethiel, being so tired, had fallen asleep relatively early. Her slumber made her ignorant of the secretive plans her family was drawing up for her birthday the next day. Normally, such events were not of great importance in elvish society. However, tomorrow's was a very special event. For it was to be Bellethiel's 3000th year.

It seems that her mother and sister had little need for the secrecy that they employed, for Bellethiel had forgotten that her birthday was the next day at all. Her mind had been too preoccupied to think over such matters. So she continued to sleep peacefully on, unaware of the excited whispers and giggling coming from the next room.

October 23, 3018

It was the middle of the night, and everyone in their household was at last asleep. Bellethiel had been enjoying a night free of puzzling dreams for what felt like the first time in ages. Unfortunately, this did not last for long.

Soon, she found herself in the hall that she had been visiting of late. Although, now it was all clear to her. There was still a bright light at the end of the hall, but she could see all of the details around her.

She was standing at one end of an enormous golden hall. The ceilings soared high above her, covered in the most beautiful frescos. Behind her was a door made of a wonderful solid wood that she had never seen before.

Still in awe of her surroundings, Bellethiel missed the sound of a voice calling to her. She slowly began to walk down the hallway, when she heard the voice make its second call. This caused her to snap to attention.

"Remember, this is still the same dream," she thought to herself. "Except this time you can see more. You are going to have to keep your senses open so that we do not miss a single detail. Anything could be the answer to this riddle."

As she began to near the end of the hallway, she noticed that it fed into a large gathering room of sorts. Plush seats and benches could be seen about the room, with a large space cleared in the middle. She looked to the ceiling expecting to see more frescos, but was shocked to see that it was made entirely of crystal. The room was filled with the bright sunlight that was amplified by the ceiling.

Reaching the end of the hall, she stepped into the room. From this vantage point she could see a figure standing on the other side of the room. Following her instincts, she approached the figure. She was a step away when the figure turned around to face her.

Shock was the only word that could describe Bellethiel's reaction when she finally saw the face of the figure that had been haunting her dreams of late. She quickly dropped into a bow to show her reverence.

The figure could be heard approaching her, and she dared not to lift her head for fear of disrespecting him.

"There is no need to bow before me, my child," came the smooth, yet rough voice above her.

He lifted her chin to look her in the eye. Though still on edge, Bellethiel allowed her body to relax somewhat. Noticing this, he smiled at her.

"Much better. I can imagine that you are rather confused as to why you are here, are you not?"

"Yes my lord."

"There is much that I must tell you," he said. "Follow me and all shall be explained."

With that he proceeded to lead her through a maze of hallways in silence. Bellethiel did not mind the silence in the slightest. Her mind was still trying to process that she was in the presence of Oromë, one of the mighty Valar.

He slowed to a stop and opened up a large door made from the wood she had seen earlier. The door was inlaid with gold and jewels that shone in the sunlight. When he opened the door she followed slowly behind him. Before her was the most beautiful room she had ever seen in her life. The ceilings seemed to soar above her, with an enchanted image of the starlit night sky. All around her the walls were lined with books and paintings documenting the history of Middle Earth. Taking a step towards the closest painting, she noticed it was a depiction of the awakening of the elves. But the most fascinating feature of the room was the large wind across from the door showcased the beautiful forest below them. She was able to gather from her view of the forest that this palace, for it was surely a palace, was set upon a hill or mountain.

Remembering that she was not alone, Bellethiel walked to the set of chairs in which Oromë was seated. When he gestured for her to sit in the one across from him she did so. Unsure of what to say, Bellethiel sat in silence trying to gather her thoughts. It was not that she was afraid him. No, in fact she found his presence to be rather comforting. The fact that she was sitting across from one of the Valar, the creators of Arda, was what caused her shock. It all felt and looked so real, there was no way that this could just be a dream. Yet it was.

"Is this a dream?" she asked, forcing herself out of her stupor.

"If you mean to ask if you are asleep, then the answer is yes. But this is no dream. It is very much so real."

"How can it not be a dream if I am asleep?"

"Because it is a memory."

"Surely it cannot be a memory, for I would have remembered a place as enchanting as this if I had seen it before."

"Ah it may seem impossible to you, but all will come to light soon. How about I start at the very beginning?"

Bellethiel merely nodded at this.

"Many thousands of years ago myself and the other Valar were created by the great and all-powerful Eru. Soon after, he created Arda. He granted us the power to go to Arda and to shape it. Many of us did so, but not all. At the time, Melkor was the most powerful of us all. Rather than create in peace in harmony, he chose to follow us and ruin all that we had done. For he had been corrupted by his pride and greed and desire for power. His destructive nature caused much discord on Arda, something that we did not desire for the fledgling world. We fought Melkor, although he challenged us easily. It was not until Tulkas came to Arda that we were able to drive out and expel Melkor from Middle Earth.

So began the Age of Lamps, a time during which Melkor's power grew. In secret he began to seduce many of our own over to his cause. Among those he converted was Mairon, one of the Maiar who served under Aulë. For a time, Mairon's betrayal was unknown to us.

We had created Almaren as our home. There the light of the lamps mingled in peace. But this peace did not last for long. Mairon had told Melkor of all our doings. Seeing the beautiful realm we had created in Almaren, he sought to destroy it. He brought down Illuin and Ormal, the two lamps, which destroyed our beloved home. At this time, Mairon openly claimed allegiance with Melkor and was thereon known as Sauron.

We moved then, further west, to the Undying Lands, where we built our great kingdom of Valinor. Each of us created our own mansions and gardens in which to spend eternity in addition to the creation of the great city of Valimar. Wishing to put an end to the darkness that came about from the destruction of the lamps, we lit the land with trees that shone beautifully with an eternal gold and silver light. The Ages of the Trees were a time of contentment and great happiness.

It was during this time that I discovered the elves, a race that had already awoken underneath the stars of Lady Varda. They were created by Eru to be the most wonderful of all the races, fair in beauty, rich in mind, and immortal as the earth. The elves were not the only race to be awoken, though. During this time the dwarves and ents also awoke, and life began to fill Arda.

While we had witnessed the wonder of life in this new world, we were not the only ones. Melkor had created orcs and trolls in the Pits of Utumno. All manner of evil took up residence in his horrid domain beneath the mountains of the North.

Having seen the awakening of the elves, I came to greatly desire to create a life of my own. Soon, my wife, Vána, and I had a child, a beautiful girl named Nielíqui. She brought us great joy, and we loved her immensely. We would always find her dancing about in Vána's gardens, singing light melodies. For many years she enjoyed a carefree existence as a child under the lights of Laurelin the Golden and Telperion the White. But as she grew older, she began to see that there would be darkness in the world as long as Melkor survived. She held a great appreciation and fascination with the elves, especially after many of them ventured to our Undying lands. The very thought that Melkor could have committed the great evil of torturing them till they took the form of orcs pained her.

When Melkor was brought before us to be judged, Manweë felt that he had truly repented of his evil ways. However, my darling Nielíqui did not trust Melkor. Her distrust proved to be correct, as Melkor had aligned himself with Ungoliant the spider. He brought the spider to the Trees of Valar, which he struck with a spear, allowing it to suck all of the light and life from the trees. The darkness of Ungoliant's Unlight spread over Valinor. He then killed the Noldor king, Finwë, and stole the Silmarils from him. Thus began the War of the Jewels, in which many elves lost their life.

It was this offence against the elves that pushed Nielíqui to her limit. She came to me after she heard the news of Finwë's death and begged me to train her. Being unable to say no to my daughter, I agreed. She trained under me for 2000 years. Under my tutelage, she became a mighty warrior who fought with a fierceness that was a glorious sight to behold. Her strength lied not only in her fighting skill, but also her heart, for her love and kindness ran deep.

She fought alongside of me in the War of Wrath against Morgoth, as Melkor was now known. When Morgoth was defeated and sent to spend eternity in the void she was vastly relieved. However, being the wise and perceptive woman that she was, she knew that it would not truly be the end of his evil. That day she swore that she would fight to see the end of Morgoth's evil in Arda.

In the wake of Morgoth's overthrow, Sauron made his grab from his throne in Mordor. We chose to not interfere for an age, having faith that the free peoples of Middle Earth would band together and cast out Sauron. When Isildur defeated Sauron, Nielíqui held a great hope that the ring would be destroyed with him. Isildur's failure to do so dashed those hopes. She refused to see Sauron's reign return due to the folly of one man.

It was then that she made her second request of me. Her request was one that I wanted to deny with all of my being, but could not. She had asked that I should send her to Middle Earth am so that she could aid in bringing about the fall of Sauron. I granted her wish, and said goodbye to my beloved daughter. However, I did not allow her to enter Arda in her true form, for fear that she would be recognized by the enemy. So I sent her down in a new form, one that I knew would suit her and her purpose on Middle Earth. But before she left, I informed a Maiar, one of the Istari, of her passing to Middle Earth. He was the only one to know, apart from the Valar, of Nielíqui's mission.

And now we come to the true reason for our talk. For up to this point most has been background, which I am sure you have already learned in your reading. When Nielíqui passed to Middle Earth, she took a new form and was reborn as the child of a family residing in Imaldris. The father was one of the warriors who had fought in the Last Alliance of Men and Elves, and her mother was a lady of Lord Elrond's court."

Bellethiel had been listening up to this point. As Oromë had guessed, she had read much of what he had told her. Nonetheless, his telling of the tale enthralled her. It was one thing to read about it in her books, but to hear it from a person who had witnessed it all... she was at a loss for words. When he began to tell of his daughter her interest piqued. The last part left her floored though.

"You could not possibly be talking about me, could you?" she choked out.

Oromë looked at her with warmth.

She knew that look. It was a look she had received from her father many times as a child. She often received it when she would say something particularly insightful, as she was known to do.

"Vanessë and Beriadan seemed the perfect choice for my daughter. They had been married for 300 years and were finally ready for a child. Beriadan's experience as a warrior would aid her when the time came for her to train once more and Vanessë's position at court would allow her access to Lord Elrond. So in the eighteenth year of the Third Age, Nielíqui was born into her new form."

Bellethiel had a death grip on the arms of the chair, fearing that she would fall out of it if she loosened her grip. Now that she had heard the entirety of his story there was no doubt that it was true. But she could not stop herself from think how it was at all possible. She let out a shaky breath before looking Oromë in the eye.

"So I am your daughter, Nielíqui?"

"Indeed," he said breaking out into a large smile that helped to comfort her. "And hence we return to your earlier question. This is not a dream, for it is a memory from your time here. Although that is not entirely true either. All that you see here is a memory, however the conversation which we have partaken in is occurring in the present."

"Then you have visited my mind in my sleep?"

"Yes my child. It was the only way that I could recount this tale to you without putting you at risk."

"What does this all mean? There is still much that I do not know!"

"This is true, but I cannot reveal your path to you. But you will find your way. Just remember, you do not have to go through this alone. There have always been and always will be someone beside you to help you through."

With that, he stood and walked over to her.

"Come child. It is time for you return to your home."

Bellethiel took the arm that he proffered and walked with him to the spot where she had arrived.

"Goodbye for now, my beloved daughter," he said, kissing her lightly on her forehead.

The world around her began to fade to blackness until she knew nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

October 23, 3018

As the sun rose over Imaldris, a lone figure could be seen making their way through the fog to the archery range. Legolas often practiced his shooting when he was troubled or had matters to think over. He made his way to the line and started loosing arrows into the target.

In the time that he had been here, Legolas had nearly forgotten about his purpose for coming here. He had become so enamored with the enchanting Belle that his thoughts rarely strayed from her. This early morning practice was a result of that.

It had only been two days since he had met her. Yet here he was contemplating the idea of spending eternity with her. He could not deny the strong feelings he had for her, more than he had ever experienced with any other elleth. Being a prince, there had been many women in the wings waiting to marry him. But none of them could ever hold a flame to his lovely Belle.

Her confession the day before had him worried. What could be causing these strange dreams? A part of him feared that it was a foretelling of an evil coming for her. That suspicion had grown after the dream he had just that night.

His dream had started off fairly similar as that of the precious night, but it quickly changed.

_Belle stood before him in a long flowing gown of the most beautiful green silk. She opened her arms and motioned for him to come to her, a command that he readily obeyed. Taking her hands, he kissed the top of each and pulled her to him. They just stood there in silence; no words were needed to express how they felt in that moment._

_Suddenly, she began to fade away from his strong arms. He tried in vain to hold onto her, but she was already gone. _

_The scenery around him shifted, and he found himself in the middle of a forest. Loud screeching noises and the pounding of many feet could be heard coming from his left. He sprinted in that direction recognizing the sound of a band of orcs passing by. To his horror he found that they were chasing after a single person, a woman. The woman seemed to sense that they were gaining on her and took a quick glance back. He ran forward in a rage to help the woman when he realized that it was Belle. The second he made a grab for an orc the scene shifted once more._

_Now he saw Belle clearly, lying on a cot, pale and covered in blood. He tried to run towards her, but soon found his way blocked by two guards. They were able to keep him at bay with little effort as he attempted to push his way past them. He continued his efforts for a period before he heard a voice call from behind him._

_Legolas took his eyes off of Belle's form for a brief moment and the scene altered around him for the final time. All around him there were trees – trees of a kind he had never seen before. To his right, a large man could be seen sitting on large wooden throne. He could not make out much other than the figure's size, for he was marred in fog._

"_There is much peril to be had in these coming days, young prince. But you must not lose hope. For as long as hope resides inside of you, there is still a chance to save that which is dear to your heart."_

Breaking momentarily from his thoughts, Legolas stepped towards the target to remove his arrows. After collecting them, he lined up in front of the target once more.

His dream that night had been rather discomforting, and left a niggling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Although he could not pinpoint exactly what, something felt wrong to him. Unable to come to a satisfactory conclusion, he continued his practice for some time.

Eventually, he noted that the sun was now hovering above the tree line. Returning his arrows to his quiver, he proceeded to the dining hall for the morning's meal.

As usual, he was one of the first to arrive in the dining hall. He had always been punctual, but he had been even more so during his stay here. After his first meal in the long hall he had made a conscious effort to arrive before Belle. It allowed him the chance to look upon her openly, and insured that he would be able to spend as much time as possible in her vicinity.

More people began to arrive shortly after he sat in his customary place. Soon the hall was bustling with the early morning activity and their table was filled, with the exception of one.

Anxiety began to set in as Belle failed to show up for the first half of the meal. Suddenly, the young girl that had first led him to his room ran into the hall and up to Elrond's place at the table. The girl, Pan he now recalled, bowed quickly, then looked up with a worried expression.

"My lord, something is wrong with Belle."

The second the words left her lips, Legolas froze up.

"She did not emerge from her room before the morning meal, as she usually does. My mother went to check on her to find her still asleep. She tried to wake her, but Belle did not even stir. I tried as well, but to no avail. When I attempted to shake her awake I noticed that she was unusually hot. It felt as though she were burning form this inside out. I then realized that her condition was more serious than I could have imagined, and immediately left to find you."

Legolas saw Elrond share a look with Gandalf before the two got up and followed Pan out. He made to leave as well, but halted at the feeling of a hand on his arm. Looking down, he saw that it was Aragorn attempting to stop him.

"Let Lord Elrond tend to her for now my friend. Belle is in the most capable hands," he advised. Looking over to Arwen, he continued. "We shall go check upon her when he is finished with his work."

His instincts told him to run after Elrond and Gandalf, but he knew his friend was right. He took his seat once more to finish the meal in nervous silence. Aragorn asked him if he would like to practice combat in the training arena. He politely declined, telling the Ranger that he had been to the target range that morning. With a nod, Aragorn left him.

Not knowing what to do in the mean time, Legolas began to amble about. He ran over his last encounter with Belle in his mind. She had looked fine the previous afternoon. Had he missed some sign that she was unwell?

Before he realized it, he found himself in front of her family's wing. He supposed he had ended up there out of some subconscious desire to be as close to her as possible. On the several occasions he had escorted her here, he had noticed a small alcove not far from their door. Deeming this an acceptable place to wait for news of Belle's health, he sat down.

He sat brooding over how this could have happened for only a few moments when heard the door open. Elrond emerged in a hurry. Noticing Legolas, he stopped.

"I figured you would be nearby," he admitted. "Walk with me. There are matters which I would like to discuss with you."

Legolas got up and made his way to where Elrond was waiting for him. They walked a few paces before he asked the question he had been waiting to since he had heard the news of Belle's illness.

"Is Bellethiel alright?"

"Gandalf and I have assessed her condition, and she seems to be fine. Her body is merely recovering from exhaustion. All that we can do is to allow her to rest and to help break her fever. I am on my way now to gather herbs from the healing houses that would do so."

At this Legolas let out an audible sigh, relieved to hear that Belle would be well. But it seemed that Elrond was still concerned about something.

"I have asked you to accompany me with the intent of asking something."

Legolas merely nodded his head to signal his agreement to submit to questioning.

"Bellethiel's father left Imaldris for Lothlorien 1500 years ago to serve as a warden of the wood," Elrond began. "Some time before his departure, I had noticed Bellethiel's skill with healing and took her on as my apprentice. Over the years I have come to see her as a second daughter of sorts. Therefore, I find that in her father's absence it is my duty to ask you just what your intentions are towards Bellethiel."

To say that Legolas was startled by this turn in their conversation would have been an understatement. There was a variety of topics which he expected Elrond to question him about, but certainly not this! Being so unprepared for such questioning, it took him a moment to come up with a response. Although the second that he opened his mouth to speak his carefully planned response flew away from him.

" I love her," he seemed to blurt out. "In all my years I have yet to meet an elleth such as her. While I am not sure what the future holds for either of us, I am sure that I will do whatever is in my power to stay by her side."

"A feat that I am afraid may be more difficult that you could presently imagine. Your futures may very well take divergent paths, but now is not the time to dwell on such things.

Elrond paused his line of thought to enter the healing houses. Legolas stood silently by the door as the master healer gathered the necessary supplies. It would be a lie to say that Elrond's statement did not bother him. There was clearly something that was being kept from him; something that would have some bearing on his relationship with Belle.

Seeming to sense Legolas' train of thought, Elrond addressed him once more as they exited the healing houses.

"There is much that you still do not know. At this time I am not at liberty to inform you of anything other than what you presently know. But do not fret. For I believe that you should find that all will reveal itself very soon."

"Though I loathe being kept in the dark, I trust that what you say is true. After all, I would be a fool not to accept the advice of one so wise and gifted."

The remainder of their walk was spent in contemplation. Legolas decided during this time that he would have to speak to Belle about their relationship when she awoke. He did not want to leave any doubt as to how he felt for her. Perhaps he would also be able to receive some answer as to what was being kept from him.

When they reached Belle's quarters once more, Legolas parted from Elrond with a small bow. While he knew that Belle was fine, he was still unwilling to leave. He therefore returned to the alcove where he had previously been seated.

Several hours passed before the door was opened again. This time, however, it was Gandalf who emerged. The grey wizard made his way over to the alcove and took a seat on the bench next to Legolas.

"Bellethiel awoke near an hour ago," Gandalf said with a note of relief. "She is perfectly alright, although Elrond has ordered her to rest for a while longer. She has just asked for you. It seems that you will not have to wait for your answers much longer."

The last part was said with a knowing smile. Gandalf turned from him and seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before suddenly getting up and heading to the door. Legolas rose from his seated position and followed the wizard.

"Remember," Gandlaf warned, "that while you may have many questions, you must allow her to finish her story."

"Of coarse," Legolas replied.

With that out of the way, Gandalf led Legolas through the door and into the sitting room. There was no sign of Belle's mother or sister. He assumed they must be in their own chambers finally relaxing after their stressful morning.

Gandalf approached the door on the left and knocked. After hearing a muffled reply from within, he walked in, leaving the door ajar behind him.

Legolas took a moment to still himself before entering. He knew somehow that things were going to change drastically the second he walked through that door. Taking a deep breath, he moved forward through the open door and stepped into Belle's chambers for the first time.


	11. Chapter 11

October 23, 3018

Bellethiel awoke to the sound of familiar voices echoing around her. Blinking against the harsh morning light, she went to rise up in her bed. However, she found her efforts blocked by an arm thrown hastily across her shoulders.

"You should relax Bellethiel," Elrond could be heard from her left. "Your body has undergone a great transformation. You need some time to adjust."

A look to her right revealed that the arm restraining her belonged to Gandalf. The arm was retracted as she slid down into her bed once more.

"It seems that you have been keeping secrets from me old friend," Bellethiel chastised with a smile.

Gandalf's face lit up in a smile of amusement. He looked to Elrond to find him as stoic as ever.

"A necessary precaution, Belle," he responded. "No one could know that you are Nielíqui, not even your family. For it would have put you all in great danger."

"Although I imagine you were able to discern the truth with little difficulty," Bellethiel said, turning to Elrond.

"Indeed," he replied. "My gift of foresight has revealed much concerning you."

Noting Elrond's solemn demeanor as he confessed this, Bellethiel became curious. She was about to ask him what he had seen, but she was stopped short when Gandalf decided to submit her to questioning instead.

"Tell us, what you have seen my child?"

"Of coarse they would know that I had seen something," she thought to herself.

She closed her eyes and recalled her dream. Everything was crystal clear in her mind. But the words 'you do not have to go through this alone' particularly echoed through her thoughts. So she opened her eyes and began to recount her recent discovery. A brief contemplative silence followed her retelling.

"It looks as though we shall have to discuss the purpose for the meeting we were supposed to have today," Elrond spoke, breaking the silence. "Fortunately I will not have to refresh you on your history, as your father seems to have taken care of that. Elledan warned me that he had let slip the news of the council to you. What he did not reveal was the subject of this council: the One Ring. As you may have already guessed, our Hobbit friend, Frodo Baggins, has carried it here from the Shire. We must now decide what plan of action shall be taken regarding the ring in the course of this council."

Bellethiel could not help but notice the pointed look Elrond sent Gandalf's way with his last statement. It seemed that they disagreed over something involving the ring. Rather than comment on this noticeable tension, she continued on with their conversation.

"And I take it that I am to participate in this council?" she queried.

"No, Bellethiel," Elrond responded. Seeming to note the look of indignation that quickly spread across her fair features, he continued. "While your opinion would surely be most valued, there are other matters which you must attend to."

"Matters more important than the fate of Middle Earth?" she asked with a scowl. "After all, that was my sole purpose for coming here, was it not?"

Gandalf's soft touch on her arm warned her to reign in her emotions before she said something she would regret.

"I apologize for my outburst, but I fail to understand what else could be important."

"You must keep in mind that you have only just rediscovered your true identity," Gandalf reminded her. "While it is admirable that you are so willing to jump into all of this, you must realize just how dangerous all this is. There is much knowledge and skill that you must reclaim of your old life. Without it, you will be unable to achieve your goal. While you have spent the last several thousand years honing your skills of healing, you have not done so with your fighting. Though you trained endlessly in your old life, those skills have become rusty."

Gandalf's reprimand made Bellethiel feel very foolish for her earlier outburst. How silly was she? Of coarse she had to train. She had barely so much as picked up a bow in her entire life. Her mother had been so intent on her joining the court and learning under Lord Elrond. There had never been the time to go train in the art of battle. She realized now how useless she would be at this point. How could she possibly hope to defeat the enemy when she could not fight them?

"Am I to learn from Glorfindel then?" she said with eager anticipation, voicing her excitement to learn.

"No," Elrond answered. "It is time that you go to your father in Caras Galadhon."

This news shocked Bellethiel. The idea of leaving Imaldris had never crossed her mind. She would be leaving all that she had ever known behind. Although, she thought it would be nice to spend time with her father once more. She missed him dearly. It had been almost 500 years since she had last seen him. He had been serving as a warden of Lothlorien for near 1500 years. She had only seen him twice since his departure.

"You will be given time for the necessary arrangements to be made. Vanessë and Nithpantiel will surely be saddened by the news of your departure, as will Arwen. Although you will not be parting for your new home without a friend beside you – Elledan and Elrohir will accompany you to Caras Galdhon in a week's time."

The reality of her situation was finally beginning to sink in. She would be leaving everyone that she loved. Oddly enough, her thoughts did not settle immediately on her friends and family. Instead, she found herself thinking of the man she had known for such a short time. The very thought of leaving Legolas caused a sharp pain to jolt her heart. Surely their time together could not end so soon?

"If you wish, we could inform your mother and sister," Gandalf offered after Bellethiel's prolonged silence.

"As much as I wish to tell them myself, I believe that would be for the best," she said after a moment's consideration. "I am afraid that they would attempt to convince me otherwise, and I would find it difficult to refuse."

Gandalf only nodded and got up from his chair.

"Not now!" Bellethiel blurted out. "I am sure this morning has been difficult enoufh for them. Allow them some time before you break this news to them."

"I suppose that you are right," he mused.

"I do wonder, however, if you could do me a favor Gandalf."

A look of intrigue was her response. It made Bellethiel uncomfortable to ask this, but their adamant disproval of her getting up from bed left her no other choice.

"I wonder if you could fetch Prince Legolas for me. There are matters which I must discuss with him."

Gandalf's eyebrows shot up and his eyes once more shone with amusement at her request. But he soon nodded and turned on his heel to exit her chambers.

Bellethiel sat quietly for a moment before her teacher addressed her once more.

"He was very worried about you this morning," he said, met by a questioning look. After a moment he continued, "Prince Legolas that is. He has spent all morning waiting for news of your state. I believe he is still seated in the alcove right outside your family's chambers."

For some reason the idea that Legolas had been so concerned for her made her want to smile. Luckily, she was able to conceal this before Elrond spoke again.

"He is a good man. Aragorn holds him in a high regard, as does Gandalf."

"And you?"

"I think he would be a very fortunate man if he were to have you."

Bellthiel could not stop the blush that blossomed across her features as she muttered a quiet 'thank you.'

She only had a moment to recover before she heard the door open with a creak. Gandalf walked into the room with a smile. As another figure began to step through the door, she took a deep breath to calm the nerves that had so suddenly taken possession of her. But the second she set eyes on Legolas her nerves dissipated. There was something about him that both calmed her and made her feel like she could face anything. This thought brought a smile to her face as she finally met his eyes.

Gandalf stood at the foot of her bed, placing his hands on the footboard, rather than resuming his earlier place. He motioned for Legolas to take the seat instead. A brief moment later, Elrond rose from his seat and joined Gandalf.

"We will leave you for now. I have some business to attend to," he said with a conspiratorial look to Bellethiel, " but I will come check up on you again later."

"Thank you," she said before pausing. "Although, if I am to stay in my chambers, could you please send someone with food? For I have not eaten all day and wish to regain my strength as quickly as possible."

"Of course! We cannot have you starving. I will send someone immediately."

Bellethiel nodded and thanked Elrond once more before the elder pair left the room. As the door clicked shut she felt Legolas' hand take hers.

"How are you feeling Belle?" he asked, the concern still evident on his face.

"I am quite well, thank you. Only a little tired and hungry. I shall be fine in no time at all."

"I am most certainly glad to hear it. Although I wish I had thought to bring something down for you. I was in such a haste after the morning meal that it failed to even think of going to the kitchens for you."

Bellethiel laughed quietly and smiled at him. He was so considerate and kind. Her smile quickly faded as she thought of the situation at hand. She wanted to tell him everything, she was just unsure of how to do so. How does one go about telling the man they love that one is a child of the Valar sent to bring an end to evil in this world? She spent several moments planning out different conversations before she decided that she might as well try to start from the very beginning.

"How well versed are you in the history of Arda?"

A look of confusion crossed Legolas' second that she asked her question.

"Very well. My father has drilled it into me over the years."

Good. That will make this much easier. What do you know of Oromë and Vána was his wife, known as the Ever-young. Together they had a child, a daughter. Although I cannot recall her name. Why do you ask?"

"Their daughter was named Nielíqui," she started instead of answering his question. "She used to dance around in the gardens of her mother and father. She was a happy girl who lived a peaceful life in the comfort of her home. But that did not last long."

"She died?"

"No. She grew up. And over time she began to see the evils that Melkor had brought into the world. The suffering that our very own kind bore many years ago broke her heart. She had become very fond of the elves, for they were dear to her father as well. It was in the War of the Simarils that she truly had her heart shattered by the atrocious violence committed against the elves. It was then that she decided to take any measure necessary to bring an end to all of the evils created by Melokor.

So it came to be that she trained under her father to be the fiercest of warriors. She fought alongside him in the War of Wrath, and was greatly pleased when Melkor was cast out. Her work was not yet finished, though. She then set her sights on bringing about the end of Sauron. When Isildur failed to destroy the One Ring, she knew that she must do something. Since the War of Wrath she had sat on the sidelines with the rest of the Valar. She felt that such a course of action could not be taken any longer. Therefore, she had her father send her to Middle Earth to aid in the fight against Sauron to the best of her ability."

"How do you know all of this? I do not recall such an account from the annals of history?"

"This is true. But my father informed me of all this not too long ago," she said smiling internally. "You see, today is my 3000th birthday, a fact that I forgot until just this morning. And as it is such, I seem to have come into an inheritance of sorts. This inheritance caused my body to undergo some transformations, and said transformations were the cause for my supposed illness this morning."

"I have never heard of such a thing before? I can discern nothing different about you. And what does this story even have to do with that?"

"Well, I was not completely forthcoming with when I said that she, Nielíqui, was sent here. It turns out that her father felt that she would be at a greater risk in her true form. When it came time for her to go to Middle Earth he had her reincarnated as one of the race they both so loved: Elves. And so Nielíqui was born in the year 18 of the Third Age to Beriadan and Vanësse. Although she did not know of her true identity, as Oromë wished for her to live a normal life for a time. He tasked one of the Istari to watch over her when they embarked from the eternal shores to defeat Sauron. This Istari was the only soul outside of the Valar and Nielíqui herself that knew of her mission. She spent the next 3000 years unknowing of what she truly was, who she truly was. That is, until last night."

Bellethiel took a pause to gather the courage she needed to say the next part. She had no idea how Legolas would react. But she knew that she had no other choice, not if she wanted some form of a future with him. Besides, she wanted him to know the truth. He deserved that much at least. With that, she decided to press on and just get it out there. She shut her eyes tight and prepared herself for the fall…

"I am Nielíqui."


End file.
